Into the portal
The Adventures of Tyr Into the Portal As Odin's Wolves stepped out on the plateau they realized that they had reached the centre of the volcano. Beneath them was nothing but darkness. Around the precipice no life was present. No creatures scuffling around and no plants that could move in the wind, which was eerily absent. Only a low rumbling and a damp fog rising from the crater indicated that this place was still a part of the natural world. The path ended here, unless you were able to fly. Turning, Tyr noticed a shimmering black substance on the cavern wall, not far from the hole leading to the path they came from. Stepping closer, he realized the substance was slightly translucent. As if there was something behind it, other than solid rock. “Through here,” he called out to the others, as he jumped into the shimmering wall. As soon as he touched the substance, a great force grabbed hold of him and pulled him all the way in. For a brief time an awing force dragged him through what felt like a pool of oil at an immense speed. Just as he thought how fortunate it was that he didn't have to breath any more, he was thrown out, all of a sudden flying through air. As he tumbled to a stop, he could feel a numbing pain whenever his body touched the ground. Standing up, he could feel his life force and power seeping slowly out of his body. “That floor again,” he thought, looking at the inscripted tiles covering the entire floor, “I can't stay here. It will kill me.” On one of the walls was a mural depicting a woman and at the end of the room a huge stone sarcophagus. Besides this, the room appeared empty. “Just like the other room,” he thought, “Let's see who is hiding here.” Two quick steps brought him to the sarcophagus. He grabbed the heavy stone lid and pushed it to the floor. Inside lay a man clutching a stone tablet to his chest. “You think your pathetic floor would prevent me from reaching you?” Tyr thought, “I'll show you how to seize another person's power!” Barely had Tyr's teeth sunk into the man's neck before the body crumbled into dust. With a wave of his hand, the dust whirled into the air and all traces of the man was gone. A surge of power ran through his body. The sensation of increased strength in his blood almost overwhelmed him. He would be able to do even greater feats than before. Behind him Tyr heard an exclamation, as Od fell through the air and landed on the cursed floor. Tyr's mind started racing. Maybe the local vampires, on Iceland, wouldn't take too kindly to someone who had diablerised someone on the island. The way Ragnar and Erik had been spilling their guts to anyone they meet lately, Tyr wasn't sure they would even realize if they were passing on information better kept within the group. “Much too trusting, those two,” he thought, “If Ragnar's nemesis ever shows up, they'll probably welcome him as an ally and entrust him with guard duty, invite his army to 'escort' us, or something like that.” Taking a quick decision, he decided not to tell the others about the person in the sarcophagus. After all, they where just here for the stone tablet and no one had told Tyr that there would be any persons of interest in the volcano. So why would they care about whether or not a person had been in the sarcophagus with the tablet? Turning around, he helped Od to his feet and gave him the tablet, “We have it. Let's get out of here.” Od took a quick look around the small room and nodded his agreement, “Yes. Let's get out of Hekla. Only Egill Skallagrimson knows that we entered the volcano.”